After the prome
by findmyway
Summary: After a night of drunken fun, Tori and Robbie deal with their feelings . Hope you like the story. Chapter 4 is up! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Robbie's POV**

I was just driving Tori home from her Prome. She had somehow managed to get very drunk and I had been the only one who was willing to take her to her house. André was way too caught up in his girl, Jade just didn't care, Beck was in Canada and Cat was just… Cat. She was so plastered, that I had to carry her inside. Not that I had anything to complain about, I loved holding her. Every sane person knew that I'd had a crush on her since day one and that I just pretended to like Cat. When we'd reached her living room, I put her on the couch, covered her with a blanket and prepared to leave. Just then she slurred: " Hey R… Robbie, stay for a bit." " Why?" " Because I like you, you're like one of my closest friends." She put on a silly grin, but I still thought she looked good. I just couldn't resist her, I sighed and went to sit next to her on the couch. " Why did you drink so much Tori? You're not normally like this." " I dunno Robbie, I just felt really bad, with Jade ruining everything and then this cute guy rejected me, said that I wasn't that attractive." I couldn't help myself as I said: " What kind of a jerkface was that? You're very attractive." She displayed a goofy smile again: " You really mean that?" I blushed, realizing what I'd just said. Well, with a bit of luck she wouldn't remember shit in the morning, I thought. " Yeah of course I mean it." Suddenly she reached out to stroke my hair. " You think I'm more pretty than Jade or Cat?" I was quite shocked by the gesture and I automatically started stuttering: " Uhm, y…yeah Tori, you're the most gorgeous girl I've ever met." I hoped that she would just end it there, but then she brought out: " Carry me upstairs, I wanna go to bed." and winked at me suggestively. Goddamnit, she'd just winked and my legs felt like jelly. " Okay then." I gently lifted her and started making my way up to her room. She tightly wrapped her thin arms around my neck and it felt so great.

When we got to her bedroom door, she suddenly put her hands on my chest and said: " Hmmm Robbie, you're so muscled, never noticed that before, you stud." God, she certainly was different when she'd consumed some alcohol. My face went from pale to bright red as I said: " Uhm yeah, I work out nowadays to get girls to notice me." She winked at me once again and said: " Well, thiss girl most certainly noticed you." I was flattered by her compliment, only to remind myself that she was drunk of her ass and that she probably didn't know what she was saying right now. Then again, didn't they say: in vino veritas? I quickly shook my head: nah, she was way too hot for a guy like me. I got inside her room and laid her down on her bed. " There, try to get some rest." To say I was shocked when she promptly took her dress off, would be an understatement. I tried to get away from her as soon as possible, but she grabbed my hand and pulled me down on the mattress. " You're so cute, Robbie." Did she just call me cute? She must really be far gone. " I should really go." " Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" I was getting really turned on, just the sight of her in her underwear drove me wild. I couldn't tell her that though. " No not at all, I just promised my mamaw I'd be home." " Nah, you're uncomfortable, tell me, is it my body?" She briefly rubbed her breasts and I gulped. I was even more astonished when she grabbed me in the crotch. " God, you're so big Robbie." It got really hard, when she started actually rubbing my private parts. " I, I… I'd better leave.", I said, trying desperately to regain my self-control. Then she pouted and god was it effective. " Why? Don't you want me, cause I know I want you." She started leaning in closer to my face. " Tori, this, this isn't really a good idea.", I tried to convince her with my last string of willpower. I wanted this, but she was smashed and I didn't want her to regret this in the morning. " Screw good ideas, I want to screw you.", she said right before her lips met mine.

God, this was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. She was an amazing kisser, especially compared to me. I'd only ever kissed Trina and Cat. Our lips moved in sync and I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist. When I felt her warm flesh against my sweaty palms, I started getting even more turned on and I involuntarily moaned. I opened my mouth and she took advantage of the opportunity. In one swift motion, she slid her tongue inside of it. After a while, our kisses started to get more heated and our tongues fought for dominance. Oh god, she certainly knew how to drive me crazy. I started thinking again and gently let go off her. " Robbie…", she whined in a high pitched voice. Man, she was so cute. " You don't really want this, I'm just a rebound for that other guy." She pouted again. " That's not true. I want you, I've always wanted you, you're so sweet." She clung onto me tighter and started kissing me once more. This time with even more passion than before. Her tongue scraped the inside of my cheek and then she feverishly started sucking on my tongue. I groaned and returned the kiss with just as much fervor. I couldn't resist her if I tried. She momentarily released me to crawl onto my lap. She started grinding into me. " You like that, don't you?", she asked seductively. " God Tori, yes, keep going." She kept it up, while kissing me the entire time. She moved forward and practically ripped my shirt off. She started tracing a path with her tongue all around my upper body. I grabbed onto her soft auburn locks and pushed her even closer, if possible. I smiled for a second, I finally got the chance to be with her, the girl I'd fantasized about for a whole year now. I still couldn't believe she was willingly worshipping my torso. After a while, she moved back to take off my pants. When the offending article of clothing had disappeared she began straddling me again. I felt how wet she was and I groaned loudly. There had been an internal battle between my good and my bad side, but the latter was definitely winning now. I started nipping at her pulse point as my hands unhooked her white bra. It came off and I moved my hands all over her impressive rack. I paused my kissing: " You're so sexy." She moaned loudly and crashed her mouth back to mine. I pinched her nipple and she whimpered against my lips. Then I became extremely daring as I pulled my mouth from her neck and traced my tongue along the valley between her breasts. This action earned another loud moan from her. This encouraged me and I moved on to her beautiful chest. When I took her nipple in my mouth, she arched her back. " God, yes, keep doing that." She pulled my hair forcibly and I immediately put more pressure on her breast. I quickly flicked her nipple back and forth, eliciting another magnificent sound. I stopped and looked up at her blissful face. " You like that?" She nodded, biting her lip. I took that as a motivation and I went back to lathering her gorgeous boobs with licks and kisses.

I gradually moved down and my hand found the waistband of her panties. She got the hint and lifted her ass. I slid it down to her ankles and I took some time to study the newly exposed flesh. I sighed happily, this was all so unreal. I came back to my senses, when she said: " Robbie, don't just stare." I got the hint and started tracing my finger along her entrance. She threw her head back and pushed herself even closer to me. " Please, Robbie." I hesitantly pushed my finger between her delicate folds, she felt so warm. " Oh, ooh god." I couldn't contain my primal urges as I roughly pressed her onto the bed and crawled up between her legs. " What are you…" She was quickly cut off when I swirled my tongue over her clit. " Ah, yes, don't stop." My left hand found her panties and yanked them off all the way. After a while of whimpering and moaning, she produced words again: " Robbie, harder, I need you harder." I obliged and put my tongue in deeper, until I found a magical spot that seemed to heighten her pleasure to a maximum. " Oh yes, yess, right there, that feels so nice." I kept hitting her with my tongue, entranced by her sweet taste. I moaned against her to create vibrations. Her tiny hands fisted the sheets, as she kept emanating loud gasps and curse words. I softly took a hold of her right hand and put it onto my head. She combed and stroked it and I moaned. Way too soon, her thighs tightened around my head and she came. " Fuck Robbie." I was quick to drink up her tasty juices. I finally sucked on her nub one more time, eliciting another groan, before gently releasing it. I looked her in the eye and she stared back at me longingly. " Kiss me Robbie.", she begged. I moved back up and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. It didn't stay innocent, as she touched my tongue with hers. I bit her upper lip and she moaned softly. I went to sit up and pulled her back into my lap. I focused my attention back to her bosom, as I massaged her elegant breasts simultaneously. She couldn't let out anything but gasps and sighs and it was making me feel really pleased. She surprised me by grabbing my cock and leading it right to her entrance. I didn't pause this time, as I pushed myself right past her hymen. This was everything I'd ever wanted. Now that I got the opportunity to make love to the girl I loved, I more than strived to make the best of it. She yelped and gripped onto my shoulders tightly. She rapidly met my trusts and ground her hips into me with incredible force. She looked so glorious on top of me, an expression of pure ecstasy edged on her face. I still couldn't believe that I was inside of her. I caressed her chest again, before moving my hands down to her hips, to get a firmer hold on her. " Mmmh Robbie, I'm so close." " Me too.", I said as I kissed her again. She continued to ride me until her walls ultimately clamped around my dick and we both reached a climax. we moaned out eachother's name and I felt like I could go to heaven now. I reluctantly pulled out and threw myself down on the bed. She took a hold of my hand and laid her lovely head on my chest. Right before I drifted off to sleep, I heard her say: " I love you, Robbie."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I decided to officially make this into a whole story, sex alone just felt wrong. I'll only say this: please read the chappity-chap-chap and then let me know if you actually want me to write more.**

**Tori's POV**

I woke up with a hell of a headache and a bitter taste in my mouth. Yep, I had most certainly drank a little too much last night. I wasn't really surprised by that: alcohol was always welcome when I felt miserable, and Jade had really tried her best to evoke that emotion with all of her stupid tricks. I continued to lie under the covers for a while staring at the ceiling, trying to recover a bit from my hangover. Suddenly, I felt how the sheets started to shift: what the hell?! I quickly turned around, only to be faced with the sleeping figure of Robbie Shapiro. Okay Tori, don't freak out immediately: maybe he just stayed over to take care of you. After all you were pretty wasted, I told myself in a desperate attempt to calm down my racing heartbeat. But then, oh then I noticed something really disturbing when I reached down to scratch my stomach: I was stark-nude! Shit Tori, what in the name of Nancy were you up to last night?, I thought to myself. The last thing I remembered was getting rejected by Todd Wilkinson, that jerk! What'd happened since? Why was I lying on my bed wearing nothing at all? I lifted the covers slightly, just to check if I was really naked. Yep, I was definitely not wearing my pajamas. Then I glanced back over at Robbie. From what little part of him I could see, I concluded that he was also nude. If I was panicking before, it was nothing compared to the way I was at it now. I was trying my best no to shriek. What can I say? I'm an actress and I tend to be overdramatic. I get it from my annoying sister. I'd slept with him, even more important: he took my virginity. Oh god, I felt like such a slut: just surrendering my virtue to someone, when I was drunk out of my mind. And to make matters worse, that someone just happened to be one of my best friends.

I was on the brink of insanity when all of a sudden, I heard Robbie muttering something. I quickly scooted a little closer to hear just what he was saying exactly. What my ears registered in that minute was mildly bizarre: " Oh Tori, yes Tori, oh keep doing that." He was shifting about and groaning. If I were to be completely honest : I was majorly freaked out. Robbie was most definitely having some impure thoughts about me right now. I decided to wake him and send him home, to just end this travesty. I shook him a little and he immediately opened his eyes. " Mmh, good morning beautiful.", he mumbled groggily. Then he leaned in to kiss me, but I grabbed a hold of his lips and shook my head. It didn't take him long to notice how weirded out I was and he instantly started rubbing my shoulder. " Hey, what's wrong?" I was quick to throw his hand of my shoulder. He really shouldn't be touching me right now! " What's wrong? What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong: we're naked in bed together, that's what's wrong!", I shouted at him, tears filling my eyes. He put a hand over his eyes and started rambling: " Oh god, I knew it, I knew you would regret this in the morning. Fucking hormones, I never meant for this to happen." I suddenly saw how tears made their way down his face too. I wiped them away and then prepared myself to ask him an important, but awkward question. " Uhm, Robbie, did we really… you know?" " Yes Tori, we made love and it was amazing, at least it was to me.", he answered, while bending his head down to avoid my inquisitive gaze. I felt bad for him, but I had to make it clear that yesterday night was just a mistake. " Listen Robbie, I'm sorry but you have to understand that yesterday was just a drunken slip-up, it obviously didn't mean anything." His eyes grew wide and he suddenly became angry. " Oh, it didn't mean _anything_?!" That's not what you said last night, Tori!" " What do you mean?", I brought out a bit scared, man that boy sure had mood swings. He sighed, then asked me in a much softer tone: " You really don't remember anything , do you?"

I looked at him confused. " No, no I don't.", I answered truthfully. I couldn't recall a thing, other than Jade messing up the party and being turned down by Todd. " You said that I was cute, that you'd always wanted me, that I was sweet and to top it off: you told me you loved me." " What?!", it was my turn to scream now. " Yes Tori, those were your literal words!" He quickly got up and started putting his clothes back on. I noticed how he was crying again. " I'd better be going." I felt sorry, I wanted to comfort him, but I was too shocked and stunned by what he'd just said. Did I really confess my love to him? Goddamnit, why was last night so blurry? I wish I could remember some details to clear this up. Did I actually love him? I didn't know. I panicked and reacted in the worst way possible. " Yeah, it would be for the best if you left Robbie. I don't remember saying that stuff and if I did, I most likely didn't mean it." He turned around, facing me and I started feeling very guilty. He just looked so incredibly sad, like a little boy who'd just found out they ran over his cat. I was the irresponsible driver in this case. Oh and as long as we're talking in metaphors: the cat absolutely stood symbol for Robbie's heart . Then he let out a humorless laugh. " You know Tori, even though yesterday was nothing to you, it meant the world to me. I've loved you since like forever, but whatever, you don't care right?" Before I could form a coherent answer, he was out the door, slamming it shut behind him. What in the world just happened?

Then I made an impulsive decision: I rapidly wrapped a towel around my naked body and chased him. I opened my bedroom door and saw him standing at the foot of the stairs with his back turned to me. I sighed, relieved that he hadn't left yet. " Robbie, wait!" He didn't seem to hear me, so I went out of my way to get near him. I ran down the staircase, when all of a sudden, I tripped and fell. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for a hard smash on the cold wooden floor in the hallway. I never reached the ground though, as I suddenly felt two strong arms wrap themselves sturdily around me. I opened my eyes and found myself looking right into his light brown orbs. " You should be more careful, Tori.", he whispered gently, slowly loosening his hold on my waist. " I know.", I whispered back. For a while we just stood there, not saying a word . Then he asked: " Why did you come down here?" I breathed out a heavy sigh. " Because I didn't want you to leave like this, Robbie. I…I don't want you to be mad at me.", I stuttered, struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He picked up on my desperateness and tightened his grip on me again. I couldn't stop myself from weeping heartbreakingly into his shoulder. " I'm so sorry Robbie, I'm just so confused about all of this." I felt his palm rubbing soothing circles on my back as he shushed me.

After a few minutes, he slowly tilted my head up with his fingers and asked: " You want to sit down for a while?" I nodded, still crying slightly. He led me over to the couch in the living room and gently placed me down on it. I quickly threw a blanket over my lap, as I became aware of the fact that I still had no clothes on. " You want something to drink?" I shook my head and motioned for him to sit down next to me. He reluctantly did as I instructed and there was an awkward silence. I weighed my words a little before opening my mouth again. " Robbie?" " Yeah?" " I'm sorry, for getting you into this whole mess." " It's okay, you were just drunk, I overreacted." " Can you just tell me exactly what happened please?" Robbie let out a harsh breath, before he turned to me and began his story. " Well, I saw you talking to that guy… Tad or something I think his name was, he said something and your face fell. You disappeared off to somewhere and for a while I didn't see you anymore. Then, all of a sudden Cat came up to me with the biggest smile on her face. She told me you were acting really funny after drinking a little too much of that weird red stuff. I figured she must've meant red wine, so I demanded she'd tell me where you were. She said she'd last seen you dancing around in the school hallway, so I immediately went to look for you and… well…" I raised my eyebrows a little, when he interrupted his tale and started giggling like an idiot. " What?! What was I doing?" " Well you had your upper-body halfway up your locker. I asked what you were doing and you said you wanted to see if a locker was big enough to fit a whole person. You were about to stuff your legs in there as well, before I reacted and pulled you out. I remember it well, cause afterwards you pouted and asked: " why did you do that? I was nearly victorious!" I took you with me, holding you up cause you were pretty out of it. I wanted to find André or Jade, anyone to get you home safely. I've only had my driver's license for a few weeks and still tend to get a bit nervous on the steering wheel. Both André and Jade were a no-go though: André was too busy making out with his new girlfriend, and Jade just scoffed when I told her about you. She said: " Not my fault Vega can't hold her liquor.", and just left me standing there with a barely conscious girl in my arms!"

I gaped at him. I knew Jade was a gank at times, but you'd at least expect her to help someone who's drunk out of her mind. Anyway I ended up putting you into bed, you started seducing me and we… you know." His gaze drifted over to the floor and his face became as red as a cherry. I facepalmed. " Oh dear god, I had no idea I turned into a hooker when I drink too much." I stiffened when I suddenly felt his lips on mine. What the fuck was he doing? When I gathered my strength back, I swiftly pushed him away from me. " Robbie, why are you… what are you…?" You can't do th…", I started stuttering. Crap, why did I feel so lightheaded all of a sudden? " I'm sorry, I only wanted to make you feel better. You're not a hooker, you are a gorgeous, charming girl. I just wanted to get that message across by kissing you, sorry again." " Yeah, you should be sorry. You can't pull a trick like that on me. The fact that we crossed some boundaries last night, doesn't make us boyfriend and girlfriend Robbie!"

He looked away from me and quietly said: " I thought it did, I thought you meant what you said yesterday." " Well considering I was drunk of my ass, it probably meant nada. Face it Robbie, we're just fr…" I was cut off when his mouth found mine for the second time that morning. Without my consent may I add. Jesus, this was just like that drive-by exercise when he kept giving me mouth to mouth. Only this time it felt faintly more pleasant, he was actually quite a good kisser when he put his back int… Wait, what in the name of the devil was I thinking? Push him away Tori, now. I tried to respond to my brain's request, but my arms were in no way cooperating. In fact they were doing quite the opposite as they found a resting place on his strong shoulders. Before I knew it, our tongues were tangled together. In that minute, I regained my senses and broke the kiss, though somewhat unwillingly. Unwillingly? No it wasn't unwillingly, this was what I'd wanted to do. Was I developing multiple personality disorder all of a sudden? I got a much needed wake-up call from my inner battle, when Robbie cleared his throat. " Earth to Tori.", he said, waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked my eyes, then looked at him. " Hu?" " You seemed far gone for a second. " Yeah well, you keep kissing me without permission." " Well in my defense, you seemed to be enjoying it the second time." " No, I didn't enjoy it." " Your tongue and lips told a different story." Unable to think of a good comeback to justify my actions, I brought out: " They're body parts Robbie, they can't tell a story." I know it was dumb, but my head and everything attached to it was in shambles right now." You're getting beside the point, Tori." " You know, whatever, just leave Robbie. I should've just let you go earlier. It was stupid to follow you." He got up and I could tell by his flaring nostrils that he was getting angry again." So you actually want me to go?!" Do I have to spell it out for you?! Yes, I want you to go!" " You just wanna go on pretending last night didn't happen?! " Yes, it's for the best." He shook his head and turned away from me. " You know, I would've been fine with it. I would've been fine with it if it wasn't for that last kiss.", he said on a softer tone. " Not fine, fine, cause I'll always remember last night. I'll always recall the way you moaned my name, when you came. I'll always remember that sincere tone in your voice when you told me you loved me. I'll always remember the way you writhed and whimpered, when our bodies were pressed up against each other. But I would've felt better if you hadn't kissed me back just now. Then at least I would've been sure you didn't reciprocate my feelings."

At his last few sentences, my jaw had dropped and for a while I could only stare at him. This was all such a mess, fuck you drunk Tori! And… now I'm having conversations with myself again. Yeah, I'm definitely not a normal person. I met his gaze and saw that he was looking at me expectantly. That's right Tori, he said something, now you're supposed to say something back. You do remember how dialogues work that don't take place in your own head, don't you? I cleared my throat, before saying: " Just get out of here Robbie, I… I need a break from you." The minute the words left my mouth I regretted saying them, but it was like nothing made sense anymore. His gloomy expression was even worse than before. Seems like I just put my car in reverse and drove over his beloved pet a second time for good measure. He gave me a last hard, livid glare before grabbing his jacket and making his way over to the front door. Before he opened it, he turned around one last time. " Oh, and I hope you don't expect us to still be friends after this, cause that really won't be the case!" As soon as the door slammed shut, tears started making their way down my face. I hadn't meant to be so harsh to him, but my own opposite thoughts were giving me a headache at this point. How in the heck was I supposed to give him an explanation then? I shrugged and went back upstairs. As I entered my room, I noticed a musky smell. Oh damn, my sheets were probably all covered in…, no don't finish that sentence. For the love of god, don't! You are a well-mannered girl, Tori Vega! I hastily removed them from my bed and went to throw them in my personal hamper. I let out a deep sigh, before flopping down on my bed and allowing my feelings of helplessness to take over.

**A/N: How was that for a second part? Now please slide the cursor down to the review button, click it carefully, write and fill my heart with joy. XOXO Rori-girl.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in like a lifetime. But I've been pretty busy with college and stuff. Then there was this writer's block… Anyway, thanks for the follows, favorites, reviews, reading and: enjoy the following.**

**Tori's POV**

I sighed deeply, as I tossed the sheets about for the gazillionth time. After a full hour of thinking over last night, I still hadn't figured out how I really felt. All the while I wondered if there had been some truth in all the drunk bull I'd shouted out. It was true that I was very fond of Robbie. He was funny, sweet and almost handsome at times. Plus the childish, nerdy act rendered a certain ability of cuteness to his person. But did I love him? I'd never really thought about that and I still didn't remember anything from our 'special' night together, so I obviously couldn't deduce it from that. His kisses had felt good though, different. But then again, it could've just been the fact that I was still a bit nauseous from my hangover. Yeah, that was probably the case. Luckily it was Sunday today, because I really didn't feel too healthy at the moment. Going to school would be absolute torture. I clenched my eyes shut and sighed once more, before reluctantly getting up and putting some clothes on.

I made my way downstairs and then decided to go out for a walk. Hopefully that would do me some good. I'd just put on my leather vest, when I was startled by three knocks on the door. I quickly went to open it, as the knocks sounded kinda urgent. To say I was surprised when I saw Robbie again, would be a big understatement. " What?", I snapped. I hadn't forgotten how he yelled at me earlier and I was still slightly irritated, even though I hadn't acted very normal myself. He didn't even look at me, as he coldly stated: " It's uhm… my so… socks, I left them here. I just want them back." " Well, by all means go ahead and get them. You certainly know the way now, don't you?" I couldn't prevent a tiny hint of anger slipping through my voice. I was expecting him to yell at me again, but to my surprise he did no such thing. Instead, he just stared at the ground and softly said: " You showed me the way, you wanted me there." His calm demeanor, caused me to become more reasonable myself and I said: " Maybe…maybe I did, I… I don't know." There was a long pause, as we slowly gazed up into each other's eyes. I didn't fully realize how close he was standing near me, till I felt his breath fan over my cheek. He drew closer and it quickly became clear what he was about to do, but I didn't give him a chance. I swiftly turned away from him and said: " Don't Robbie, just don't. I need to think. Just get your socks and leave… please." He let out a frustrated sigh, before nodding and going up to my room.

**Robbie's POV**

I cautiously set foot into her room and I couldn't help it as several memories from yesterday came flooding back to me. They brought up mixed feelings. Last night had felt so good. It was everything I'd ever wanted and hoped for. I'd made love for the first time and not to just anyone, but to her. But then this morning, every hint of magic was gone. It figures, Robbie Shapiro: the guy you fool around with when you're drunk, but no relationship material. I was certain, she'd felt something when we last kissed though. But what was I to do, when she wasn't ready to admit it? I definitely wasn't gonna stay friends with her, that's for sure. She'd hurt my feelings and I was gonna make sure I'd keep away from her for the time being. I sighed, as I reached the bed and started a scavenger hunt for my socks. Damn now this again. Where the hell were they? I walked all around the bed, but I still didn't manage to spot them.

I grabbed my hair in frustration and was just about to give up, when I heard a soft voice behind me. " They're over there, Robbie." I stood up and turned around to face her. " Where?" " Right there.", she said as she pointed towards her night cabinet. Then I finally saw them, lying next to each other underneath the piece of furniture. I bent down and quickly picked them up. As I rose up, I couldn't help but notice a very nice photograph of Tori on top of the wooden cabinet. I involuntarily smiled. The girl always looked nice, whatever she wore. This particular picture was taken, when she'd replaced Trina in the showcase. Just thinking about that day, brought up fond memories for me. It was the day I'd first seen her, the day I'd fallen in love with her. Well not really fallen in love, since I didn't know her at the time, but at least the day I'd acknowledged her as a special, beautiful girl with a nice singing voice. She must have noticed me staring, because suddenly she spoke again: " What?" I jerked my gaze away from the photo and flipped around. I smiled slightly and said: " Nothing, just… you look very nice in that picture." There was a hint of a blush on her face, before she looked down at the carpet floor. Hah, I thought: result. " What do you mean: result?" It was my time to turn scarlet, as I came to the startling realization that I'd said that out loud. " No, no, n.n.n. nothing." Damn, I really needed to work on that stutter. It had manifested itself ever since I got rid of Rex and it was enormously hard to stop doing.

She looked at me strangely, as I fumbled with my hands and whistled the melody to ' Broken glass' " You're so weird.", she said smiling a little. I didn't return her smile though. I'd had enough and I was gonna let her know that. " Yeah, I'm your weird, goofy, ugly as shit friend. Well, guess what Tor? I might be goofy, ugly and weird, but I won't be your friend anymore! I'm done being taken for granted!" I know I'd told her about the friends business before, but I just wanted to get the message across. " Robbie, please, you mean a lot to me. I love you, but I'm just not… you know… in love with you. I just want us to go back to the way we were. I liked you as a friend." I was really starting to lose it, with her 'I love you as a friend'- speech, so I shouted: " Goddamnit Tori, we can never ever go back to the way we were! Don't you get that?! I can never look at you the same way again! I can barely look you in the eye right now! So just drop it with this friends-shit, cause I've already heard that from enough of girls!" She started to tear up, but this time with some willpower, I managed to remain indifferent to it. She had brought this on herself after all. " I'm sorry.", she practically sobbed. Oh chiz, she looked sad. I needed to get away before I'd succumb to her tears. " I'm gonna go now.", I stated without emotion, while secretly I was dying inside. " Goodbye Tor, forever I guess.", I said on the same nonchalant tone, as I gave her a shadow of a peck on the cheek. I tasted her tears and quickly rushed downstairs, out of the room, the house and finally out of the life of Tori Vega. I was nearly crying myself, as I drove off in my car. But this had been my plan, since she denied me this morning and now I was gonna put my statement into motion. Tori had to be punished at least a little bit for toying with my affections.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Keep reviewing, if you still want me to go on. Review, review, review and I will thank you. A review is like McDonalds: I'm loving it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay guys, first of all: huge thanks to all of you for your kind words. They really mean a lot. For all you lovely people out there, I decided to just go on with this and I'll be continuing GUIHTD too, just to be clear. Enjoy the next chapter and PLEASE leave me a little comment. One word would already suffice. **

**Tori's POV**

As soon as I heard the door close, I started crying hysterically. I was just so incredibly upset! I sat down on my bed again and kept replaying his words over and over in my head. ' Yeah, I'm your weird, goofy, ugly as shit friend!' Then I got to thinking: I'd never once thought of him as ugly. Well weird and goofy maybe, but that was just part of his charm. I couldn't imagine him being overly serious and besides: everybody has a weird side, right? He wasn't ugly. In fact: he was quite the opposite, especially since he'd finally 'broken up' with Rex. Ever since he threw that awful puppet out, I'd started paying more attention to his hands. And maybe it was weird to say this, but: they were kinda sexy. They were elegant and strong at the same time, and the way he moved his fingers about was also quite an enigma. And there was absolutely nothing wrong with his face or hair! He had nice, bouncy hair and a cute smile. His glasses were never a problem to me either. I wore those things myself from time to time and I always hated movies were they make the person 'pretty', when they take his or her glasses off. His eyes were just the right shade of light-brown. When I meet new people, I always take in their eye color first and Robbie's eyes were fine, okay, nothing wrong with them.

I abruptly stopped my crying, when I realized something: apparently I had been paying more attention to Mr. ventriloquist than I initially thought. Maybe I did have a thing for him. After all, he had done quite a lot for me over the past two years. For starters: he had shown me the way to Sikowitz' class( a little thing, but still) and there was that time when he'd indirectly protected me, by revealing what kind of a guy Ryder was. Ryder had apologized to me, but I still hadn't forgiven him completely. If it wasn't for Robbie, I would've never known about that guy's real intentions and I was very thankful to him for it. He'd also helped me study for that test in the Blackbox theater and boy... did I need his help! I thought back to his cardboard cutouts of Cat and it brought a smile to my face. He'd been so shy about them. Some people might think it creepy, but I found it quite sweet that he went through so much trouble, to idolize the love of his life.

That was another thing: wasn't he supposed to be desperately in love with Cat?! Then I recalled that sentence: ' I've loved you since like forever.' What did he mean by that? How long had he been having these feelings for me? I sure as hell never noticed him having a crush on little old me. True, he did try to flirt with me from time to time, but he flirted with every other girl in our friends' group. It seemed to me that he'd always been way more into Trina and Cat. Gah, I was getting a headache from all of this! Why was everything suddenly so hard?! I just want him to be my friend again! We were such great friends… ' I miss you already, Robbie.", I whispered to myself. Then I flopped down on the bed again, pressed my face into my pillow and cried my heart out.

**The next day at school: **

**Robbie's POV**

It was with a gigantic lack of enthusiasm, that I hoisted myself out of my car and walked towards the main entrance of Hollywood Arts. It didn't help that I'd already seen Trina Vega's car out in the parking lot. It meant Tori was already here and I did. not. want to see her! It was like that one line in Kelly Clarkson's song: ' Seeing you it kills me now.' Yeah, that's how I felt about looking at my love interest again. What? Yeah I like Kelly Clarkson, deal with it! As soon as I'd opened the door to hell( ahum, I mean: Hollywood Arts), I already regretted it. There she was: standing at her locker and she wasn't alone: Ryder Daniels was standing right next to her! What the fuck did he want from Tori this time?! Hadn't he gotten the message, when she humiliated him that day?! Much to my disgust, they were both laughing. Was I in some kind of alternate universe? Cause I was pretty sure Tori still hated that jerk. But then, oh then… He touched her hand and that action alone was enough to make me flip out completely! I shouldn't let it affect me like this, but I couldn't help it. Coming here today had obviously been a big mistake! I slowly turned around, went out the door and slammed it shut behind me.

**Tori's POV**

I was laughing at something Ryder said and I was actually enjoying myself a little, when I suddenly heard a door being slammed shut. I jumped, then quickly flipped around to see where the noise had come from. I was just in time to see Robbie make his way down the porch steps, behind the glass door of the main entrance. Damn, what'd gotten into him? " Ryder, if you'll just excuse me for a sec. I gotta go take care of something.", I said, then without waiting for his response, I ran after Robbie, as fast as my legs could carry me. Once I'd arrived outside, he was already way ahead of me, so I decided to get his attention by using my vocal chords. " Robbie, wait!" He just kept walking, as he icily replied: " Stay away from me, Tori!" I shook my head, before catching up to him and grabbing a hold of his arm. He stopped, but still refused to look at me. " Let go of me, Tori." " No!", I firmly declared.

He surprised me, when he suddenly turned around rather swiftly and shook my hand off of his arm. I looked straight into his eyes and only then did I notice how pissed off he really was. " And why the hell not? You don't need me! You can go hang out with Ryder! You know: the guy who only used you to get a better grade?!" " Robbie, please, I can expl…" " I can't believe you would pick that repulsive piece of shit over me!" Okay, he really needed to stop his yelling, cause he was infuriating me like never before. " Robbie! Come on: he's just a friend, you're overreacting! Besides: what business is it of yours who I go out with anyway?! We're not even friends anymore, remember?!" Okay, my last line clearly seemed to have had an effect, cause he looked utterly miserable now. There was that sad little kid again and man… how I just wanted to hold him in my arms and comfort him. I resisted the urge though, after all it was important to keep my distance right now.

For a while, he didn't say anything, just looked down, seemingly embarrassed. Then he cleared his throat and started talking: " Yeah, you're right. You're absolutely right: we are no longer friends. I shouldn't be budding into your life anymore. If you wanna date Ryder, it's fine by me. I don't… I don't care who you go out with. I'm sorry for causing a scene." Well, I didn't know what to say to that, so we just continued standing there awkwardly. I tried to reach for his hand, but he quickly retracted it, before softly saying: " I'm going home now, bye." Then he walked away from me. I continued to stare at him, till he'd completely dissapeared out of sight. Then, I faintly whispered: " Bye, Robbie.", tasting a fresh tear on my lips.

**A/N: What did you think? Should I go on****? I know this wasn't my best work. I'm sorry, I really tried. Sometimes chapters just write themselves. I'm also aware of my bad usage of the English language in this one, again: SORRY. Not a native speaker.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Robbie's POV**

When I'd arrived at my car, I quickly got in and sped back off to my place. I fiercely gripped onto the wheel, while angrily slamming my foot down onto the pedal. I was most definitely gonna gather some tickets, but I didn't exactly give a damn right now. My thoughts were only focused on Tori making small talk with that retarded idiot. I just couldn't take it! It was gonna be near to impossible to pretend I didn't care about her anymore. Even if I did avoid her, I would still have to see her face in class every single day. I would still be faced with the fact, that she would start dating other guys eventually. And the thought that it would be Ryder… well it was freaking unbearable! ' You have to try.', I said to myself. ' You have to try to ignore your feelings and move on. It's no use worrying over a girl, that'll never love you back. ' Yeah, thanks for the words of wisdom, conscious, but a guy can't just put his emotions on hold. ' But you have to, it's for your own good.' But, I can't, I don't have the ability to…. Oh fuck this! I really needed to stop acting like a schizophrenic. Man, I swear: since I don't have Rex anymore, it's getting harder and harder to keep all those voices in my head under control. Sometimes it was like a straight war in that thing atop of my eyeballs.

I needed to focus on the road now. ' Yeah, focus on the road, Robbie. Turn right at the next intersection, that's were that nice forest is.' Yeah, the forest. The same forest where I took Tori once, for one of Sikowitz' weird assignments. She'd looked absolutely breathtaking that day. With her hair tied up in a bun and her cute glas… 'No, no, no, no more Tori for you, Robbie Shapiro! See her as a drug you need to detox from.' Yeah, of course, that's what I needed to do. I simply needed to get over her, over my addiction to her. And what was the best way to get over a girl? Find someone new, but of course. Yeah, I'd found the solution to my problem. I was surprised I hadn't come up with something as simple as that earlier. Only thing was: no girl seemed to be interested in me. And it was not for my lack of trying, mind you. All these random thoughts swerved through my head, as I pulled up to my driveway. Sighing, I got out of my Mercedes and walked over to the door. It was gonna be a long day.

**Tori's POV**

I was distractedly jabbing my fork into a piece of salad, all the while thinking about my upset friend. I felt guilty for some reason and I really shouldn't be feeling like that! After all: I'd done absolutely nothing wrong. I was talking to Ryder, yes. It's not like I was kissing him or anything. And even if I was, I still shouldn't have to feel any remorse. Robbie wasn't my boyfriend! I'd made that perfectly clear to him today. He was a good friend, nothing more. Even if I had been feeling somewhat confused in the past few hours. I'd never felt romantic feelings for him before, so why should I suddenly start to now, right? I couldn't help but be worried though. I had the impending sense that he was in a mood to hurt himself, so I decided to go over to his place after school. Just to check, if he was really alright. I didn't get any more time to ponder over Robbie, when the schoolbell rang. Sighing, I reluctantly got up and slowly made my way over to my next class.

**After school**

**Robbie's POV**

I was attempting to take a short nap on my couch, when suddenly the doorbell rang. Goddamn it, why couldn't people just leave me the hell alone?! I mean: I knew that whoever it was, they would be here for me. My parents were never home at this hour,so: case closed. I slowly went to open the door and was met with the sight of a feisty, redheaded girl. A sigh escaped my throat once again. Great, an overly positive person, just what I need. " Heey Robbie." " What's up, Cat?", I asked, while forcing myself to smile. I had no intention of telling her all about Tori. That proved quite difficult though, when she said: " So, did you get Tori home safely?" I blushed bright red, as I started stammering: " Ye…yeah, I brought her home… and then I uh I told her goodbye,and then I left. Yeah, I left… I left right away. Just walked straight out of the door ya know, as people do when leaving a particular place." " Robbie, why are you all red?" " Uhm… because... I have a rare skin disease?", I tried desperatly. I shut my eyes tightly, praying to god she'd buy it. " Oh, is that why you weren't at school today?" Yes, it worked! " Yeah, that's exactly why, Cat. So, did you want something?", I asked impatiently. I really wasn't in the mood for her random babbling right now. She licked her lips nervously, before replying: " Yeah, I actually came over to tell you that I love you."

My eyes widened in shock at this revelation. For a while, I couldn't bring out anything. That was untill Cat snapped me out of my trance. " Robbie?" ' Yeah?" " Are you okay?" " Yeah, yeah, sure I am. Just a little surprised, that's all. You know, people don't come up to you to declare their love every day. How long have you been… you know, feeling that?" Cat gave another one of her cheery Cat-smiles, before answering: ' Oh, since yesterday. You know, when I saw you sitting there all by yourself, I felt really baaaad. Then I thought about our kiss again and I suddenly remembered feeling something during that. Then I got to thinking, cause I was sure that that type of feeling had a name. And after pondering over it two more hours today, I finally figured it out. It's love, yay!" " O-kay.", I responded, blinking at her in confusion. This has got to be the most bizarre love declaration ever. But, then again: this was Cat. I was guessing all of that mumbo-jumbo just now, made perfect sense to her.

" So, are we gonna get married now?" " What?!", I practically screamed, in utter amazement. She giggled, before saying: " Get married. You know go to a church and…" " Yeah, yeah, I know what the word married implies, Cat. It's just: why would you want to marry me?" " Cause that's what people do when they're in love, isn't it? Or do I have it wrong? Oh please, don't tell me I have it wrong.", she brought out in a sad tone of voice. " Please don't tell me I have it wrong.", she repeated once again, before she started crying silently. The minute I saw her tears, I started feeling very bad. Yes, she was crying for a stupid reason, but she was still my friend. I wanted her to be happy. That's when I decided something. Fueled by my anger towards Tori and my willingness to make Cat feel better, I grabbed a hold of her face and started kissing her passionately.

**Tori's POV**

I hurriedly made my way over to Robbie's door and impatiently rang the doorbell. It was raining and I had no intention of staying out here a minute longer. I'd already pushed the damn button twice, when I noticed something: the door was actually slightly ajar. I quickly pushed it open and that's when I saw it: Robbie and Cat, kissing like their lives depended on it. I couldn't believe this! He fucking told me he loved me just this morning! And yet, here he was, holding a tonsil hockey game with another girl. And not just anyone, mind you: Cat, of all people, I mean: really?! How could he do this to me?!" I was so stunned at the scene playing out before me, that I couldn't keep myself from bringing out a strangled: " What?" That's when he broke the kiss and his gaze met mine. For a brief second he looked guilty, but then it all changed, as his pout got replaced by a smug smirk. That's when I felt the first tear, which proved to be the first of many more to come. Not wanting to have to stand here a minute longer, I ran back over to my car and sped off, full throttle.

**A/N: So, that's it… for now. Leave me a little review and I'll write more for you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for your great reviews, guys. It's been nice reading them and… here's a nice update( I hope).**

**Robbie's POV**

Okay, what the hell just happened? What had Tori been doing here? I had to say, I really didn't intend for her to see that kiss. But I couldn't help but feel a little satisfied, at her reaction. She had looked so… broken. Was that the right word? Could she genuinely have been hurt by me kissing Cat? Damn, I knew it. I knew she felt something ,when we last kissed. And she freaking deserved all she got now, too. It was only fair. she'd stepped on my heart and now it was time for a little revenge. I was transported back to the here and now, when Cat suddenly said: " Robbie, why was Tori so upset? Was it something we did?" I smiled at her and started rubbing both of her arms in a comforting fashion. I didn't need Cat to feel guilty.

I thought for a minute then came up with something. " No, no, Cat. Tori's behavior was all part of a scene." " A scene?", Cat asked, in childlike amazement. " Yeah, you see: Sikowitz told Tori she needed to work on her acting skills, cause he thought she couldn't convey heartbreak well enough. So, I decided to help her and told her to come to my house and put on a good show." " Oh, I didn't hear Sikowitz say that to her." " Well, he did say it, but you were way too busy, playing with Mr. Longneck at the time." " Oh yeah, hihi. Mr. Longneck's so much fun." She'd barely finished her sentence, when she suddenly shouted, out of nowhere: " My Little Pony's on!", and rushed over to my TV-set. I sighed: this girl was a piece of work.

The next minute, she was already getting very caught up in the new episode of this kid's show. Suddenly, she glanced back over at me, pouted and patted the spot next to her. " Come sit next to me, Robbie." I quickly did as she requested and was surprised, when she grabbed a hold of my arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. After that, she started going on and on about all the different ponies, with a huge glint in her eye. I couldn't help but smile, she actually was kinda cute. It was very adorable, the way she talked about fictional animals, with so much passion. Yeah, I could definitely get used to this.

**Next day at Hollywood Arts**

**Still Robbie's POV**

I stared at Cat contently, we were having lunch right now and she'd just given me a burrito, that she'd paid for. I couldn't have been more grateful to her. " Hey, thanks for paying for that. You didn't have to, you know." " I wanted to. Besides, I need to get rid of that money anyway." I raised an eyebrow. " Why?" She giggled, before replying: " Well, a week ago, my brother gave me all this cash and said that I needed to spend it, as quickly as possible. I asked why and he yelled: " Just do it!", before running away and jumping out of my window. It was really, really weird." I gawked at her with big eyes. I honestly didn't like it very much, that my food was possibly bought with black market money.

Cat just stared into space for a considerably long time, then asked: " Do you think the clouds are made out of cotton candy?" " Uh…" " I want cotton candy, Robbie. Do you think you can get it for me?" " Uhm, maybe later." After all this time, I was still baffled by the fact that she always changed subjects, like Paris Hilton changes pumps. " No, now.", she whined. " I want it now." I sighed, this wasn't cute or adorable at all. " You wanna try the burrito?", I tried, hoping she'd accept my offer. To my astonishment, she beamed at me and said: " Kay, kay." Then she pouted. " Feed me?" " Sure.", I smiled. Then I cut little pieces off of my burrito and started putting them in Cat's mouth. I laughed, when she spat them back out and waved a hand in front of her mouth, saying: hot, hot, hot." I grinned, then bent forward and captured my new girlfriend's lips in a spontaneous kiss.

**Tori's POV**

Ugh, just look at them, it was absolutely disgusting. When I first saw them sitting at that table alone, all I wanted to do was take my place in between them and avert all kinds of physical contact. That was until André had grabbed my arm, and said: " Give them some privacy, chica. They probably wanna be alone right now." When he'd said it to me, I'd smiled, but what I really wanted to do was glare at him. And this is why I now found myself, sitting at a table, opposite from them. André was telling me another crazy story about his grandma, but I wasn't really paying any attention to him. How could I, when Robbie and Cat were right there, practically eating each other's faces? I did have feelings for Robbie, I'd realized that now. Every time I saw him kissing Cat, I got a terrible feeling in my gut. And I'd recognized that feeling all too well, yesterday: it was jealousy. Jealousy in its purest form. I'd always been very fond of Cat, but right now…I wanted to rip all of her pretty, dyed hairs out. The way she was all over my admirer. …don't cha think, girl?", I suddenly heard my best friend say. " Uh, yeah…of course.", I replied distractedly.

It was then that he noticed, where my real interests lay, as he followed my gaze. Sadly, he interpreted my actions completely the wrong way, as he smiled warmly and asked: " They make a cute couple, don't they?" I swallowed, before I forced myself to lie to my best friend. " Yeah…yeah, they do.", I quietly brought out. Then I got up from the table, excused myself to André and made my way over to the janitor's closet. I just couldn't take it anymore. They looked way too happy.

Once I'd arrived safely in the closet, I slid down the wall in despair and started crying my eyes out. It hurt so bad! How could he? Had he already forgotten that he'd been in love with me? Why did he pick Cat, of all people? Why hadn't I figured out my feelings sooner? Why was I asking myself all these moronic questions? I knew, I couldn't answer them anyway. I was still fertilizing my jeans with those annoying salty water drops, when the door suddenly swung open. " What are you doing here, Tori?"

**A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger… what's gonna happen next? You want to find out? You know what you need to do: It starts with an R and it rhymes with do…kinda.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I apologize to everyone who's anxiously been awaiting an update. The thing is: I couldn't possibly write, because I had zero inspiration and I never write chapters, when I don't know what to write about, cause then it all just sucks. Now everything is solved though, cause my flow has returned! And oh… to certain people who think it's necessary to INSULT me, for the lack of updates: I do have a LIFE, you know! To everyone else, thanks a lot for the kind reviews! And now, it begins:**

**Tori's POV**

" What are you doing here, Tori?" I hurriedly wiped at my eyes and tilted my head, at the sound of the familiar voice. " Hey, have you been crying?", Beck asked me, as he crouched down beside me. " No, of course not. It's nothing." " Oh come on, I think I'm able to tell when people are upset and you ARE clearly upset. I'm not stupid, you know. What happened?" I sighed heavily, as I kept my gaze on the trashcan in front of me. I'd never been the kind of girl, that liked to spread around personal problems. I never really trusted people enough. Heck, I even had trouble telling André how I felt sometimes. Then I hesitantly turned to face Beck, and that's when I saw his face. He was sporting a kind smile and sincerity shone in his eyes. His whole being, seemed to convey a natural reliability. That's when I knew Beck was a good guy and decided to tell him the whole depressing story, from the beginning.

" Beck?" " Yeah?" " If I tell you what's going on, do you promise not to tell anyone else?" Beck chuckled slightly, before replying: " Of course I won't tell anyone else. I'm your friend and unlike Cat, I'm perfectly capable of keeping secrets." I visibly cringed. ' Why did he have to mention HER?' Beck raised his eyebrows, as he asked: " Are you in a fight with Cat, or something?" I groaned loudly, before letting my frustrations take the upper hand. " No, not exactly, but she's kinda part of the problem." " I see… go on." " Well the thing is, Beck… the thing is… the thing is." " What's the thing, Tor? You do know we still have classes in the afternoon, don't you?", Beck joked, in an attempt to cheer me up. " Well, first of all: do you know who Cat's new boyfriend is?" " Yeah, It's Robbie, right? " Then he laughed, before adding: " It's funny, I always kinda expected them to get together eventually. They just seemed so meant to be."

The moment that last statement left his mouth, I nearly exploded with anger. " Well, I DON'T AGREE!"I practically spat, effectively scaring the shit out of the poor Canadian. " Wow, calm down. I was just giving you my opinion." " Well, I have no need to hear a stupid opinion like that, Beck Oliver! I happen to think that Robbie and Cat don't go well together, at all! No offense to Cat, but the way I see it: Robbie could do much better than her!" Beck flinched away from me again and looked at me strangely. Well, I could hardly blame the boy, I was acting like a maniac. God, what the hell was wrong with me? I was being a complete bitch to everyone.

Then, all of a sudden, he turned towards me, a huge knowing grin plastered on his face. " What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?", I inquired, getting more and more paranoid by the minute. " I know what this is all about. You're jealous, aren't you?" I huffed, crossing my arms and only uttered one word: " No." Beck furrowed his brows again, then asked: " No?" He sounded very much, like he didn't believe it and with that, I knew that he was on to me. " Fine! I'm jealous, okay?! Are you happy now?! I'm insanely jealous of Cat, because she has Robbie, my Robbie!"

After that little outburst, I'd finally had enough. I broke down right in front of Beck, but I just couldn't help it. I inwardly scolded myself, for being this weak. I was emotionally exhausted, but I still couldn't manage to keep those damn tears at bay. As I continued to wail soundly, Beck gently placed a hand on my back and started rubbing soothing circles. It only caused me to cry harder. I don't really know when it had happened, but Beck had somehow pulled me up against his body. The result now being, that I was shamelessly wetting and fucking up his t-shirt, as I buried my head in the crook of his neck. " I can't help it. I love him... I… I… I want him.", I murmured almost inaudibly, between sniffles. " Shh.", Beck coed, as his hands kept rubbing my back.

When I'd finally come to my senses again, he softly released me. " Thanks, Beck. I'm sorry for ruining your shirt." Beck just smiled kindly, as he waved his hand about and declared: " No problem, Jade will clean it." My eyes widened briefly. " Jade does your laundry?", I asked in disbelief. The Canadian shrugged his shoulders, before responding: " Sometimes, when she feels like it." I shook my head and started giggling a bit, as I imagined the big bad Jade West doing someone else's laundry. " See, I got you laughing already.", Beck said. I smiled gratefully at him and he smiled right back.

Then, I was sad to see his face suddenly turning serious again. " Tori?" " Yeah?", I asked, fearing the worst. " What did you mean, when you said: my Robbie?" ' Well, here it goes.', I thought to myself. He was bound to find out eventually anyway. I took a deep breath and averted my eyes again, then softly admitted: " Robbie and me… we… slept together, Beck." " You what?!", the Canadian shouted, not doing a very good job at hiding his shock. " We slept together and… it was pretty intense, according to him. He claimed that we'd professed our love to each other during it and he continued to say he loved me afterwards." Beck was growing utterly confused now, he gave me this really fazed-out-look, then slowly began to speak again: " But… then… why the hell is he dating Cat and not you? I mean… the love is mutual, right?" I sighed and shook my head. " It's complicated, you see: I…"

I was about to go on, when suddenly the door opened rather abruptly. When I saw who it was, I froze instantly. " Beck, Sikowitz asked me to come looking for you. You're late for class.", Robbie said, keeping his gaze firmly focused on Beck. Then he closed the door again. Dear god, the nerve! He hadn't even acknowledged my presence in the room! I was very busy fretting, when the door opened again. " Oh yeah, and you have to bring HER as well. ", Robbie stated in a much colder tone, before his head disappeared again. ' Well, have I ever.', I thought to myself, as I got up and reluctantly followed Beck out of the closet.


End file.
